50 years ago
by YamikoDarkTomboy
Summary: One shot sur la première rencontre entre Paris et Berlin , en l'honneur du 50ème anniversaire du traité de l' Élysée (22 janvier 1963)


_50 years ago _

__Note historique : les personnages de Ludwig (Allemagne) , Francis ( France) et Gilbert (Prusse) ne m'appartiennent pas , cette histoire est uniquement ici pour vous divertir .

Information : je n'ai jamais fait d'allemand de ma vie alors si vous remarquez la moindre faute n'hésitez pas à me le signaler merci /danke .

Une jeune femme attend patiemment dans le hall d'entrée d'une maison parisienne , elle fait les cent pas pendant que l'hôtesse de maison se prépare à l'étage . Celle qui attend se nomme Lina , pour le commun des mortels elle est Berlin , capitale de l' Allemagne , et celle qui se fait belle répond au prénom de Paris , comme la ville dont elle est l'incarnation .

«-Paris , dépêche-toi ou nous allons être … commença-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir que l'autre ville est à côté d'elle .

-Tu disais quelque chose Lina , sourit-elle

-..en retard , même aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer des heures à te préparer , constata l'allemande

-Hé toi même aujourd'hui tu portes ton uniforme militaire ,soupira désespérément la parisienne

Berlin la scrute des pieds à la tête et ne peut qu'admirer le style vestimentaire de Paris , elle porte un sweat-shirt bordeaux avec une fleur blanche imprimée dessus , un jean fermé par un foulard à fleurs rouge et blanc , des ballerines bordeaux et des socquettes blanches .Il n'y avait pas à dire la française était belle sans avoir à porter des marques de luxe .La plus grande des deux se sentit banale dans son uniforme , ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son amie .

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser tu sais , _je t'aime _bien comme ça , la rassura-t-elle .

-**Ja** , c'est juste que c'est un anniversaire important mais c'est aussi un jour commémoratif d'une mauvaise période , alors je me suis dis que l'uniforme était la tenue la mieux adaptée , expliqua la plus grande .

-**Nein** , ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois , pour moi c'est l'anniversaire de notre amitié , le jour où nos deux pays ont enfin décidés de cesser leurs enfantillages , contredit-elle

Elles sortent de la maison et marchent doucement en direction du palais de l' Élysée , l'air est agréable en ce jour de janvier , obligeant tout de même les passants à porter un manteau .

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ici? , demande tout à coup Lina

-_Oui_ _très bien_ , tout le monde n'est pas Athéna , certaines d'entre nous ont de la mémoire , rit Paris»

L'allemande esquisse un petit sourire à l'évocation de la grecque , il est vrai que celle-ci a hérité de la paresse de son père et pire il lui arrive d'oublier ce qu'elle disait . Les deux cousines n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est qu'elles soient latines . Soudain Berlin est assaillit par des souvenirs d'il y a 50 ans .

Flashback:

Ludwig est dans la maison de sa fille Berlin ,car il doit lui annoncer une nouvelle importante:

«-**Berlin , ****morgen verlassen wir für Paris** ,(demain nous partons pour Paris) annonce-t-il

-**Paris ...****doch warum vati** ?(mais pourquoi papa) , demande-t-elle surprise

-**Frieden zu machen **(pour faire la paix) , répond-t-il simplement»

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin à la première heure , elle se retrouve dans le train avec son père et son oncle Gilbert, incarnation de l'ancienne Prusse , qui veut revoir son vieil ami France .Le peu d'information qu'elle avait ne la rassurait pas , elle n'avait jamais quitté le pays et ne savait que peu de choses sur leur voisin . Elle n'était pas contre une idée de paix , bien au contraire , elle ne voulait plus voir ses habitants souffrir , elle avait rayé le mot nazisme de son vocabulaire , et elle espérait que cela soit définitif .Son père lui avait fait peur pendant la seconde guerre mondiale , mais tout cela était du passé , elle ne devait plus y penser .

Au bout de nombreuses heures à rouler , ils arrivèrent finalement dans la capitale française . Ils sont attendu à la gare par un chauffeur français d'une cinquantaine d'années ,brun aux yeux verts qui les informe qu'il a été chargé de les conduire personnellement au palais .Après les bagages rangés et tout le monde dans la voiture , ils démarrent direction l' Élysée , leur boss est parti la veille pour tout mettre en place . Une fois devant le bâtiment , la jeune femme dû bien reconnaître que le style architecturale était très différent de celui de sa ville , elle voulait en voir plus , devant les portes du palais se trouvaient un homme qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années , comme la jeune femme présente à ses côtés , elle identifia l'homme comme Francis Bonnefoy , plus connu comme France mais elle ignorait l'identité de la sublime fille qui était avec lui .

«-_Bonjour , messieurs , mademoiselle_ , dit l'incarnation du pays de l'amour

-**Frankreich **(France) , tu m'as manqué l'ami , j'étais moins awesome sans toi , cria son oncle .

-Toi aussi , _Gilbert_ , répondit le blond

-Bonjour France , dit son père simplement .

-_Ludwig_ , je suis heureux de te revoir , on peut se faire la bise , ou peut-être commencer par se serrer la main proposa-t-il en voyant l'expression gênée de l'autre blond .

-_Bonjour , monsieur Allemagne , monsieur Prusse , et mademoiselle Berlin_ je suppose , ajouta la fille qui venait de s'avancer à son niveau .

-Ja , approuva-t-elle

-Enchantée je suis Paris , sourit la jeune fille en retour .

Lina fut surprise de savoir que devant elle se tenait Paris en chair et en os , elle était plantée devant elle , un sourire chaleureux sur le visage . Elle ressentit ce sentiment de bien être , et cela juste à cause du sourire d'une étrangère .

-Paris , ma chère , rejoignons les autres nations , ordonna France tendrement

-_Oui papa _, allons-y , dit-elle en marchant avec la capitale allemande .

-Les autres nations ? , murmura la plus grande des deux

-**Ja **, à part vous et nous il y a Belgique ses frères Pays-Bas et Luxembourg et les deux frères italiens , mais nous sommes les deux seules capitales , notifia la française .

-_Oh Paris chérie , après la réunion tu pourrais peut-être faire visiter ta si belle ville à Berlin , je me charge des deux hommes_ , proposa le père de la fille qui marchait avec elle

-_Bonne idée papa , enfin si cela lui convient ,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers sa voisine .

L'allemande devina bien vite qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part , mais ils avaient parlés en français et très vite , trop vite pour qu'elle puisse comprendre le moindre mot .

-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas compris , s'excusa-t-elle gênée , sa nouvelle partenaire devait la trouver nulle .

-Ce n'est pas grave , c'est de notre faute nous sommes allés un peu trop vite , je disais **würde... ****geschwiegen**** tun eine tour... aus der stadt darauf ...der vereinigung **? (voudrais-tu faire une visite de la ville après la réunion) , demanda-t-elle en se concentrant

Lina devait bien avouer qu'elle était impressionnée , son allemand n'était pas parfait et avait été prononcé avec un fort accent parisien pourtant elle y avait mis tout son coeur pour lui traduire ce qu'elle venait de dire .Touchée par le geste que peu de non germanique faisaient elle décida d'en faire autant , son français était assez limité mais elle appris quelques mots qui allaient aujourd'hui lui servir .

-_Oui cela me ferait très plaisir , merci _**,** répondit-elle espérant avoir été assez comprénhensible .

Au vu du sourire immense et du regard pétillant de Paris , elle supposa qu'elle avait bien répondu , ou alors qu'elle avait dit quelque chose d'agréable .

C'est ainsi qu' après la signature du traité entre les deux chefs des deux pays , Berlin avait eu le droit à une visite V.I.P de la capitale , il faut dire que elle avait la meilleure guide possible pour cela .

Retour au présent :

-Lina , Linaaaaaaa , L.I.N.A ! cria Paris

-Hein , pardon tu me parlais ? , demanda son amie en revenant à la réalité

-Non je parlais au pot de fleurs à côté de toi , je lui disais que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était planté là et que nous étions arrivés à destination , se moqua la française

-Je suis désolée , je repensais à aujourd'hui mais il y a 50 ans de cela , avoua l'allemande

-Ce n'est pas grave , cela prouve que notre rencontre t'a marquée , mais ne trainons pas , papa ton vati et nos dirigeants nous attendent cela donnerait une mauvaise image de nous si nous étions en retard , sourit-elle en la prenant par le bras et courant dans les couloirs ."

Décidément , elle ne pourrait pas refaire la französisch (française), mais c'était comme ça qu'elle adorait son amie , aucunes capitales n'étaient liées comme elles , pour le pire et surtout le meilleur .

"-En plus je viens de me souvenir que papa avait préparéun gâteau pour célébrer cet anniversaire , réalisa la plus petite des deux blondes ."

Alors là c'était certain , ces 50 dernières années étaient vraiment les meilleures .


End file.
